


Marked

by Specspec



Category: Megido72
Genre: A bit horny, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Forneus is a cryptic, M/M, Mermaid are terrifying, There will be sex but also pining??, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specspec/pseuds/Specspec
Summary: Focalor is currently in charge of the crew as the captain gotten a flu, during his charge he saw a mermaid. This mermaid seem to be very into him. What will focalor do with it?
Relationships: Forneus/focalor
Kudos: 1





	1. Marked by a mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Warning a bit nsfw at the last bit, there will be sex scene in this fic but that will take time

The wind blowing well this afternoon. Focalor eyed through his binocular to see any sudden change in the weather. The sea is in a good state as well. Their ship is moving smoothly.

“Get moving, we need this ship arrived at the harbor before dawn.” He shouted to signal other crew mates to drop down the remaining sail.

“Chill down focalor, even if you do this we’re still gonna arrive there by tomorrow” said balam ensuring him. As he walk down over the deck to look over the others that are cleaning up.

“You lot are being too laid back” focalor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Focalor is worried, since their captain was inflicted by a flu and was scurried off on another smaller faster boat in hope they manage to search an island with a doctor to cure him. Only few went as to look over him and left him with the rest unmanageable crews. So he’s a filling in captain for the moment.

Much to his dismay, due to his sudden becoming captain most the crew become very laid-back. They would party all night and wake up at afternoon. They are really having it good time unlike him. He wondered do they even care about their true captain’s life.

The captain could drop dead any moment. Sheesh.

They promised to meet up with the separated crew on this island they calculate to arrive by tomorrow afternoon. This will take awhile for them.

The beautiful blue sky slowly become orange as the sun touched the sea. Focalor watched as the infamous crew drinkers drank all of the alcohol they still have in stock at the ship deck.

“hahahahaha”

“Oh by david john locker!”

Laughter echoed all over there, Focalor make sure to beat the rest of them up for the good of this ship peace.

“Oh there you are!”

Focalor noticed shamihaza waving his lantern at him. It was getting dark and darker now. The night at sea feel as if they are shut off by the world. So quiet.

“oh it’s you, is it your turn on the night watch?” the teal haired man asked. Not really it isn’t his turn. The person who was supposed to be on the night watch tonight is terribly drunk and he ain’t letting drunk people do job at this dark night with handling a burning lantern. He merely nodded as a reply.

Shamihaza yawned and excuse himself to his cabin.

As he patrol around the ship at night. Focalor realized it was full moon. Despite the darkest of night, the moon shine brightly up in the sky with the stars.

It was then.

He saw something.

He saw something glimmering in the sea. He brought his lantern close to his face to see.

A fish? A jellyfish?

It was definitely something.

Something inhuman.

It was then,

He saw it,

A piercing icy blue eyes peeking at him.

“what”

“What are you?”

Focalor asked in disbelief. He feel cold shiver running down in his spine. This encounter is just inhuman.

The thing didn’t answered him. Instead it laughed. It laughter echoed.

His ear is ringing badly from it.

This thing..

Could it be?

From the old pirate story or rather the well known sea myth that all pirates and sailor know of.

A mermaid.

A well known bewitching sea creature that seduced men with their beautiful appealing appearance and their serenading voice.

It is terrifying.

A terrifying beauty.

Focalor might not able to fully make out how this mermaid look like but it have beautiful purple glittering scale that could be sold for big fortune.

“aaa?”

Shocked by the sudden noise, focalor find himself in a weird trance state. Is this the power of a mermaid’s voice?

The thing is calling for him.

Luring him to come closer to it.

‘come’

‘come’

‘come’

‘come closer to me’

By the time, focalor gotten to the edge of the ship. It might be dark but He saw it. He was able to see the mermaid face. It have blonde hair, long fins as ears, scaled face and that icy blue eyes gazing at him.

‘come to me'

As if commanding him.

“Focalor?!”

A voice shouted his name, the mermaid instantly gone from his sight into the ocean. Focalor managed to take a deep breath of relief from it. His savior was surprisingly balam. He cocked him a weird face.

“Hey are you okay? You look pale.” he asked worryingly. He helped him sit down far away from the edge.

“I’m okay… I need a little rest…” focalor’s can hear that voice ringing in his ears. Is that mermaid marking him as a prey? Ugh..

“was there something in the sea? Since you were by the edge so close”

“no… nothing, it’s nothing really. I was just over worrying that’s all” he brushed off the younger blond question. He can’t let balam get close to that edge it would endanger him. Since that thing is still there inside the sea. He had balam help him to get to his cabin that night. He feel infuriated but it couldn’t be help.

Only for, Focalor anger increased by day as well. The wind stop moving that mean their ship will stop moving too. Annoyed extremely. It look like they will be arriving the island even later than they expected.

“Like I said chill, even if we arrived there soon who know Solomon isn’t cure yet or even hadn’t arrive there either!” balam open his arms trying to feel any wind but all he get is an angry look from focalor and a very hot steamy weather. Ah he’s sweating. He wish it’s night time.

His mind wondered back at his mermaid encounter. The fact he managed to survive was a miracle. If balam hadn’t interrupted it luring him, who know what happened. None of the crew are reliable enough to get themselves to the island to meet the captain..

He hope that thing doesn’t come tonight. They said when a mermaid marked it prey it would continue to hunt it till death.

The night came again. Focalor was bound to end up patrolling that night despite his worry over a mermaid haunting for him. His more concerned it might attack others so to least his worries he rather it focused on him only even if it mean endangering him. This time focalor brought his knife along just in case of anything.

He walk from the deck to the sails and to the bridge area. Nothing in sight. Clear.

Maybe the mermaid decided to leave him alone. That would be great. Really.

“Aaa”

Damn it

He was having a great moment of relief when he heard that voice. It rang so badly inside his ears. He started to search for the mermaid. Where could it be? He went a bit close to the edge to see it's head poking out on the water staring straight at him.

“what do you want!?” focalor shouted at it. Of course it didn’t respond anything but a stare.

A giggle.

What?

That laughter from last night came again, it bleed through into his ears to the point he feel like bursting.

Ughhhhh!!

‘come’

‘come’

‘come’

It is urging him again to get closer to it. Before focalor knew it, he find himself jumped from the edge of the ship into the cold ocean.

No..

No…

 **NO**!!

Focalor is practically screaming his whole body to get back on board but he couldn’t do a thing, his body won’t response to him. His knife that's right! As he reached out for his knife. He felt something huge and long binding his arms and legs.

The mermaid tail?!

He watched as the mermaid came in closer to him. Closer to his comfort.

As it approached to him, focalor was able to see the mermaid even clearly than yesterday it is truly beautiful as the legend said itself. Here focalor appreciating his killer look in his dying moment.

“mmmm” it make a weird sound that can compared to that of a baby gurgling. It flabby, fully scale hands is cupping focalor cheeks.

Is this the end? focalor thought

He’s going to die, being drown in the sea by a beautiful mermaid.

As focalor close his eyes accepting his fate since he no longer have any strength to fight back. He felt something hot inside his mouth.

Focalor shot his eyes open to see the thing is kissing him. **Passionately**. He can feel this weird long tongue going through all over his mouth and the jagged teeth grazing his inside.

“Hgn ah” he moaned. Why is he making this sound? He shouldn’t be…

It feel good. **TERRIFYINGLY** **GOOD**. He feel his whole body is burning out now despite being in the cold sea. He feel like passing out.

It become dark for focalor..

Maybe he is finally dying…

Ah..

I’m sorry, everyone

But mostly to captain Solomon..

You left me in charge but I let this mermaid eat me up… ah please throw a flower in the sea as a farewell for me…

“Focalor?”

“AH!?!?!”

Focalor woke up, eyeing his surrounding quickly. His breathing was very heavy. He look up to see jilbert and shamihaza next to his night stand. They are inside his cabin… how? He should be dead by now?

“how… how did I end up here?” he questioned. He still remember.. the lingering feeling of that mermaid kiss. He shuddered.

“The sake trio found you nearby the deck fully soaked up.. as if you were thrown over board” jilbert explained.

“oh..” the mermaid throw him back? The mermaid let him live? Was it all a dream? Was he delusional?

“Have you seen a mermaid?” it was shamihaza questioning, he look at him demandingly.

“no… I don’t think so..” focalor lied. He doesn’t need anyone to know this. He has strange feeling that this mermaid might cause more damage if he let others know about it.

“I see” the teal haired didn’t believe him but accepted his answer. He excuse himself, leaving jilbert alone with focalor.

“sorry about shamihaza, he’s worry about you! I mean you’re the filling captain at the moment. You been pulling us through without Solomon right now.. most of us are actually anxious.. I am really sorry for us being so laid back” the other teal boy keep on ramble and ramble. It touch his heart knowing some of the crew do care about him but his current state make him feel dizzy and listening to someone talk just make him even sicker.

“I’m just sick you see.. I might have overworked myself last night ..”

“Oh of course! Then I shall take my leave as well, get well soon” with that it was only focalor inside the cabin.

He need to rest again… he should rest.. that thing.. why did it let him go? For what purpose?

Ugh.

He feel it again the intense heat inside his stomach and around his lower area. Why? Is it cause he thought of that mermaid.

Focalor reach down toward his hard member. Just a touch of it make him arched his back, did that thing make him swallowed anything? He can’t remember. He can’t remember anything other than it passionate kiss to him. As focalor try to jerk it off his mind wandered off to the mermaid.

He thought of that mermaid’s scaled hands touching him, it’s long tongue warping his dick and swallowing him fully. So good.

Ah

He gone mad now.

He’s thinking of doing **it** with a mermaid no less. Not that he mind anymore. If anything, it should take responsibility for making him hard right now.

As he come closer to cum. Focalor feel like he can hear the mermaid voice which make him jolted up and moaned.

“ah”

he came.

Everything was white.

He need to clean himself and the bed up. If he found that mermaid again, he will make sure he will mark it back as a paid back.


	2. The mermaid's name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking and some side of forneus

“are we there yet?”

“mm no”

“are we there yet?”

“m…”

“Are we there yet?”

“….”

“Are we-“

A huge comical lump rise up out of caspiel head as focalor silenced him for not shut up about whether they have arrive to their destination. Focalor understand that it feel like it is taking forever to get the promised island but really, everything came down to the wind that is moving this ship. Even then focalor think they might be able to arrive at the harbor today. He had a feeling of it.

“Sir focalor, look!” someone shouted and pointed out at the looming dark. Focalor took out his binocular to see what it is.

Oh there it is. The island of the supposed meet up with captain and the separated crew.

Finally, he told the others of it. A triumph of cheer came out from all of them. Excited they were. They can finally have ensurement for captain Solomon well being and also stocking up their food while they at it.

When they finally landed their ship to the island harbor it was already evening. Focalor only let a few went out to get stocked up, the rest need to clean up their mess and take care of the ship. He, balam and hutgin will be going out together to check out all the island’s town inn for any sight of solomon and the other crew.

Despite the orange hue already kissed the town, it was still bustling full of people. Probably because this town is nearby a harbor so it is always have people coming in and out. Focalor’s group asked around for any infos of an inns. Lucky for them there were only two inns in town. Solomon and the other is probably resting in one of them.

The first inn is located closer to the beach, they are well known for their morning seafood breakfast due to it. It look like an expensive place for a pirate to rest but he doesn’t judge. When they asked for Solomon where about, there was nothing. The other inn then. This inn is nearby the plaza, the heart of the town. It packed with people getting dinner, having fun and there’s also a market place.

The inside of this inn feel very homey compare to the other one, when balam asked the lady in charge about Solomon. She shook her head. As they were about to head out, the lady grab a hold of balam’s arm and looked around of their surrounding first. She whispered something to him which balam nodded to her understandingly.

All those searching for Solomon is tiring him up but at least they have a bit clue. Focalor and his group meet the stock up team along the way to the harbor. It almost night time. He rounded up the crew to tell them all the bad news and good news.

“It seem that our captain Solomon is getting better!”

Everyone cheered.

“but he’s no longer on this island it seem”

Everyone gone quiet.

“Then where is he and the others?” Jilbert frightenly raised his hands.

“from the information we received it seem he had gone to another island due to someone pursuing them” hutgin opened up their map, to show them the other island that Solomon probably be at.

“A pursuer”

“solomon in danger?!”

The crew begin to panicking.

“ **CALM** **DOWN** ”

Focalor voice was loud and clear. Everyone quiet down. They all look at him.

“we are the megido72 crew, we can do the impossible thing and Solomon isn’t alone! Bune and the others are there to protect him! We need to trust them and get to them that is all we can do right now!”

Everyone nodded and loud cheering came out from them. It was easy to calm down at least. He need to make everyone feel positive at the moment.

Since they couldn’t find Solomon. Focalor is still the filling in captain. Damn it.

After the meeting everyone went to their post, shamihaza and jilbert waited for him. They have something to ask of him.

“sir, I want you to be careful of mermaid”

“Where is this coming from?” focalor furrowed his brows. Really. Is it obvious that he encounter a mermaid few days ago.

“no I just wanted to warn you…just a one mermaid can sunk one huge ship, sir. It is a terrifying creature” yeah very true. The same creature that give him a passionate french kiss.

Focalor only nodded in agreement. That managed to make those to leave him alone. He doesn’t really care anymore. He just… he actually want to actually meet that mermaid again. He want to bite it as a revenge. It sound really childish. Really. When he thinks about it again, that mermaid was weird for letting him free. Is it making fun of him or is it marking him as something?

His stomach felt knotted anytime he thought of the mermaid. Is this a mermaid’s curse?

Focalor doesn’t believe in such thing.

In the depth of ocean, it is a place full of mystery. A place where it is beyond mankind reach. There’s been a lot of story that creature like kraken and mermaid exist there. Well it is true. They do exist.

Diving through the ocean rift live a mermaid named forneus. He is well known for living in deeper ocean level due to his adaption to darker place and capability to withstand the sea pressure unlike most normal mermaid. He was a alone one. Where is the others like him? He doesn’t know.

He was a lonely mermaid.

Forneus usually doesn’t go upper ocean level but there’s time where he want to feel the sun. Lurking in the depth can make him feel bored. Everything the same. So dark.

As he about to reach the sea surface, he heard a loud shouting voice. He peeked. He saw a pirate ship! Forneus suddenly felt excited.

Humans!!!

It been awhile he saw one.

He swam closer toward the ship unnoticeable by the crews. He saw the man who was shouting at others. He has a very angry face, brown hair and surprisingly good amount sized chest. Even a man can have that huge. Forneus pondered. He feel interested in this man. He want him to notice him.

A devilish grin creeped on his face.

“I can make him mine”

After the night, he **marked** focalor. Forneus become extremely impatient. He want to see that pirate again. He wanted to see the face he make. The face he do when he was kissed by him was so interesting! It make his fish heart bump!

He wondered what would the pirate do if he gobble him whole up?

Excitement tingling all over his body.

Forneus began to search for the pirate ship again, he still remember what it look like. It couldn’t have sailed far.

It didn’t take forneus more than an hour to find it sailing on the sea. He can hear noises of people on the ship. It was still day time so he can’t poke around at that pirate yet. When he peeked up, he didn’t saw him. Focalor is probably somewhere else. He felt a bit disappointed.

Begrudgingly forneus waited for the night to come. He hope to see him. His pirate.

As night fall, focalor did not have any night patrol shift today. He decided to look over the map to speculate how much distance and days it will take for their ship to arrive for their next destination.

It will take almost 3 days, perhaps.

They will be on the sea that long. Focalor pondered. It been few days he last encounter that mermaid. Where have it been? He began to miss it. He want to feel it. He feel like going mad. Maybe shamihaza was right about those things being dangerous.

He decided to have a night walk. He needed fresh air to think.

As focalor came out of his cabin, he saw the moon. The full moon shining brightly. It was the same as that night he first meet it. That mermaid. Could it be?

Focalor began to check around the edge of the ship.

Until he spotted it.

The same glimmering purple scale peeking out of the sea surface. It turned around to gazed at him.

“What”

“what are you doing here?”

Just like that night it didn’t answer him but only giggled.

Do mermaid can’t talk?

This going to get nowhere but it would dangerous for focalor to just jump straight to the ocean just to talk to it. He decided to pull out one of their spare boat. He make sure to tie a rope to it and to the edge of the tightly before throwing it off board.

He is crazy right now. He’s going all his way to do this just to get closer to the mermaid. The same mermaid that do that and that to him.

Well…. It didn’t brainwashed him to get closer to him this time.. is this truly a mermaid curse?

The mermaid swam closer to his boat, leaning in on it using it’s both arm to support it. Now what?

He had the mermaid closer to him. Not as close to that night but close to talk with.

“can you speak?”

The mermaid titled it head cutely. Focalor couldn’t help but to instantly placed his hand on its head.

**Cute.**

“you can’t understand me?”

“mmmm” it nuzzled to focalor's hand needily. Focalor let his guard down. There’s no way this is the same creature that did that thing to him. It look so innocent. He let his hand slowly slide down toward the mermaid cheeks and toward it’s jaw. It look at him and bite his hand.

Ouch.

The mermaid’s tongue was long, it began to lick the blood dripping out focalor’s hand. What this is..

He feel good. The pit of stomach feel warm. This is bad. He feeling it again.

The mermaid notice his reaction, it keep on licking on his hands. Before focalor knew it. The boat suddenly shifted a bit due to the sudden weight. The mermaid climbed up to toppled over focalor.

This thing?!

“STOP” focalor yelled and straight up hitting it on the head causing the mermaid to look at him in confusion.

“Mumuuuuu” it look at him in pain with a teary eyes. Ah, did he hit it too strongly?

“Ah sorry..”

“Mmummmu” the mermaid began to cry, it feel like he has a giant baby on his lap. The image of a terrifyingly mermaid had starting to ruined up thanks to this.

“Ugh look don’t cry? Okay” focalor attempted to comfort it. He wonder does his word even go through to this creature. It stop crying to look at him.

“mmmm”

“what?”

“kiss?”

What?

WHAT?

It want a kiss to make it up? This is so childish. This mermaid is something else.

Since it was focalor fault, he leaned closer to the mermaid that settled down on his lap. He kissed the top of it’s forehead. It was cold and slippery. Something he expected from an ocean creature. More like he feel like he’s kissing a fish.

It seem to be giggling happily. Then it jumped off the boat.

What that’s it?

It left him like?

RUDE

This mermaid!!! This mermaid?!?!

Focalor then saw the mermaid peeking up again, it smiled at him. It was mouthing something to him. He was having hard time to understand.

“Forneus?”

It nodded and pointed at itself.

“is that your name?”

Forneus nodded again. It waved his hand as if good bye. Focalor shouted at it.

“Will you come again?” he asked. There’s no way he’s ending this encounter. He.. like it. The pleasant feeling he had with it despite there’s also feeling of danger being nearby it.

It nodded a lot excitingly at his question before diving back to the ocean.

What a night..

At least he finally know the mermaid’s name… WAIT A MINUTE HE FORGOT HIS REVENGE ON IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing a lot... Which is good!! Thank you for reading. There's no horny in this chapter but you have fokafor interactions instead ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


	3. Confusing feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focalor is confused, forneus is needy and uh balam is there

It was another day.

Another dull day.

It is hot, the wind barely blew. Focalor eyed over the sea with his binocular. This suck. It make him want to jump into the ocean. It probably cool over there. He watch over how the other crews are also affected by the sunny weather.

“Hey we are pirate stop letting the sun affect you!” Focalor scolded them. He is heavily affected as well but he can’t show it to others.

“Sir!! Both amon and morax passed out!”

“Get them to the infirmary cabin”

The two youngest of crew was lifted to the said cabin. They were laid down and checked up by the only on in the crew with a medical knowledge, Andras. He smiled at focalor with no worry.

“no big deal, they just gotten heatstroke which not surprising with this weather we are having”

“I advise you and the other to take it easy right now. We can’t have most of us falling sick” Andras advised.

Focalor nodded in confirmation. Well he be darned. Guess today is leisure time. If the supposed doctor of the crew said so. When he bring out the news the others, they cheer all happily since they can’t stand how hot it is to run around on the ship with the sun over their heads. All Focalor can hear are whining and excuse.

He excused himself to his cabin. He make sure to jotted down their progress so he can report to the actual captain. He hope Solomon would be at this island they are heading. No he needed to be there, he doesn’t want this become a long wild goose chase. As his write down more and more in his journal. He remembered forneus. The mermaid he encounter at the moment as the filling in captain.

That creature..

He wonder what is it up to right now?

Do mermaid sleep?

How do focalor explain his current relationship with this mermaid, forneus?

Are they hunter and prey? Or actually rather lover of a forbidden love…

What is he thinking..

Making love with a mermaid does sound exciting.. a mermaid as pretty as forneus.

Focalor looked over at his hand that he used to hold forneus’s face that night. There’s a smidge of purple bruise from being bitten by it. He began to remember the smoothness of the mermaid scaled cheeks, it’s jaw, those slippery long tongue that licked his injured hand and the jagged teeth that grazed him.

Ah.

He’s hard again.

He gotten hard from thinking about the mermaid.

Focalor pinched the bridge of his nose. This is the second time he got hard from it. Truly a mermaid curse.

“hgnn” he released his hard member out of it prison, slowly he moved his hand from the shaft to his dick tip. His mind is filled with that night. The night he spend with the mermaid.

What does the mermaid think of him?

Would it be happy to see him in this condition?

Or is this what it wanted to see, to see him all messed up because of it?

That mermaid really ruining him.

“Forneus..” he slipped that name out as he began to jerk faster. He didn’t stop calling out for forneus. “ah forneus!” he feel like coming. The closer to he get to his climax, the more and more he keep on calling out the mermaid name.

“For… forneus..” focalor came. His cum only dribbled all over his pants and hand. Hardly a mess compare to the first. He still feel a bit hazy from jerking off. Oh … forneus…

Forneus was wondering around in the upper sea leve coral riftl when he thought he heard something. He heard someone calling for him. He stay still for a moment to hear his caller but nothing.

As forneus about to brush it off, he heard it again. This time it was a bit clearer.

“For.. forneus”

Who…

Wait!

Is it the pirate he marked?

When a mermaid marked their prey, they can listen to it’s voice and heartbeat. No matter how far they are because they are connected.

“Forneus…” the pirate voice sounded like he’s in pain. Forneus doesn’t know why would he be in pain. Is he getting tortured? Is he sick?

Forneus began to worry.

He can’t have his prey dying on him when he haven’t eaten him up.

“oh… forneus” this voice sounded relief as in peaceful..

Is he dead? Mr pirate dead?

Forneus’s anxiety spiked. He quickly swam off to look for the pirate ship. There’s no way. His pirate can’t die yet. He can’t. They only just started. Forneus doesn’t want to be alone. Not again.

“stop whining around, get those ropes to the deck!”

While few hours ago, the crew manage to obtain their sweet leisure time. The cloud began to float around the sun making it shaded to walk without worrying about heatstroke.

“damn cloud” mephisto cursed as he walked down with a giant rope on his shoulder. Incubus following his lead, nodding along the way.

“and you, caspiel will be scrapping barnacles off the ship” focalor handed the tools to the purple haired arms who look at him panicky.

“Wait wait, sir don’t you think it’s dangerous to do that right now!?”

“captain order is absolute”

“it’s the demon….”

Focalor walked around the edge area of the ship, he feeling in the good sea breeze. He was having a moment of peace until he saw something familiar in the sea.

Forneus?

It was only a short glimpse but focalor knew he saw forneus peeking out on the surface.

That’s rare of it to appear at this hour. He wonder what make it come here…

Did it….

Did it knew he jerked off to it?!

Focalor can feel the heat rising into his face, the chance of the mermaid knew he jerk off to it make him embarrassed. At the same time it make him relief that he wasn’t jerking alone? Focalor make up your mind!

Forneus watched the pirate from a far distance. It look like he’s still alive kicking. He was worried for nothing then.. no being worry that his prey could die is okay!

There’s nothing wrong about it! Forneus thought of it proudly.

He watched the pirate who was as if staring back at him.

How he wish he could be by his side right now but it would be dangerous if the other humans see him.

He’ll just meet him tonight if he came out… forneus hope to hold him again.

Focalor had his dinner in the cabin rather than usual at the dine hall. He doesn’t feel like eating with everyone else. As he eat, he noted down on what balam predicted to him. It was about how there could be a storm coming to them. Balam prediction can be 50/50. It would be very wise to be extra careful. He sighed as he finished of his meal, leaving a single apple on the dinner plate.

A night walk. Yeah he should have one.

Focalor wander out and brought along the unfinished apple with him. He can hear noises from the dinning hall. It seem some of the crew hadn’t done eating. He shouldn’t bother them. Focalor already make them work to the bone today, they deserve a bit rest. **A** **BIT** **REST**.

“focalor!”

Someone calling his name?

He look around looking for it.

Then his eyes lay over to a beautiful blue eyes that shined like sapphire. The mermaid. It came back again.

Focalor hushed at it. He checked around whether there are other crews walking around but it safe and clear. He make sure to look over twice. He can’t have people caught him seeing a mermaid. Shamihaza is probably the one he doesn’t want to know about this. That man seem to have weirdly hatred to this sea creature.

Just like that night, focalor went down to the mermaid on a smaller boat. He greeted it with a head pat.

Cute.

It climbed over the tiny boat making shifted by the weight. Focalor couldn’t help but turned red when it leaned in for a hug? This mermaid is quite a touchy creature. It snuggle to him, it’s flabby arms caressed his back. It’s head rest on focalor chest as if checking for his heartbeat.

He could feel butterflies in his stomach right now.

“What are we exactly?”

“Mummmu??” forneus make some really weird noise at him while still clinging onto him.

“Look..” focalor pushed forneus a bit, who pouted when he does that.

“I don’t know what you want with me but my feeling right now is a mess…” he’s trying his best to explain.

The mermaid stare at him quietly but letting focalor talk.

“It’s like I am terrified of you because I thought you were going to eat me..”

“now… with what you’re doing to me..”

“I think I like you”

he doesn’t know.

He don’t know but he’s not lying about liking this mermaid, forneus. He want to keep it to himself. He doesn’t like the thought of forneus being out of his reach or getting taken by someone else. Does it mean that he like it? Like really like it?

It’s confusing.

“Like?” forneus questions. He doesn’t understand human words well and their meanings but this pirate is trying to tell him something important. The only thing he knows what to say right now was.

“Eat!”

“Huh?”

“well I have an apple” focalor handed the mermaid the apple he didn’t finished it. It blinked at it weirdly before hitting it on the boat and nibbling it.

“Let me me peel it for you” he took back the apple and peeled it off with the knife he had. Forneus was given back the apple. It look at weirdly again before eating it. It enjoyed it.

“eat!” it hugged focalor again. It didn’t take long before it to lean in another time for a kiss. Focalor can taste the sweetness of the apple from forneus’s tongue.

“Ah”

It didn’t let go. Focalor can feel the tongue moving around in his mouth as if exploring everything. There’s no place inside the mouth that are hidden from it. He feel breathless, he tapped the mermaid to stop.

He wheezed out badly for air. Forneus didn’t have any trouble of breathing, if anything he look like he’s ready for round 2 of kissing. It seem eager to hold focalor in it’s arm. Does it look at him like a mother?

Actually screw that comparison.

It was focalor turn to lean in for a kiss. It was a soft and short kiss. Only for a mere brush on the lips. The mermaid looked surprise but giggled.

“well I guess I will see you tomorrow?” focalor asked, unsure if he can see it again. They are getting close to the next destination. Forneus nodded it head and give one last kiss to focalor. This time it was a kiss on the cheeks.

Focalor watched as the mermaid swim away. He clutched his chest. He feel very confused. He like this feeling so much. This mermaid and their so far pleasant meeting.

True their first meeting was something else but now… focalor can’t decided.

When he climbed up back onto the ship, he found someone waiting for him. It was balam. The two stare each other quietly in the dark. They didn’t said a word until.

“I can keep quiet about this if this is the last time you see it” Balam saw it. Balam saw him with forneus. Focalor didn’t reply a word, he keep quiet. No. No. No.

“if you think being quiet about it right now to make me think I’m seeing thing then you would be wrong..”

“Sir, focalor becareful of mermaid. You don’t know what it can do. It might actually bring harm you” the blonde hair advised, he tapped on his shoulder as in attempt to console focalor but his mind is thinking of nothing other than forneus.

The mermaid.

He still trying to sort his feeling for that thing.

He realized his current situation is clashed for him to do selfish things like hanging around with it but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to be with it. He want to be by it side.

“I will stop seeing the mermaid” focalor lied. He will look for another way to meet with it again. He can’t end their relationship yet. Balam seem to sigh in relief hearing his words decided to walked off.

He needed to be more careful or focalor can start brainstorming for his retirement.

It’s not like focalor wanted to be a pirate in the first place, he only do so to ran away from living in the poor slum as a teen. Now he’s a grown adult. He should manage to find another decent work. He could find a place nearby the sea so he can always visit forneus. The thought of it fill him with warm feeling.

Retirement will come later if they found captain Solomon on this island they are heading. As much he wanted to run away from the pirate life, so far everyone on this ship is depending on his leadership. He still surprise they managed to get this far. Of course there’s a lot of whining about him but that didn’t stop them from obeying his order.

Then again they were all there when Solomon hand over his title to his for the moment.

Ah.

He want everything to be over with.

He want to just live in a cottage nearby the sea, maybe swim at the ocean with forneus, they could capture fish, they dive together and and and..

That would be just a dream for now.

Stay strong focalor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you like writing focalor masturbate?"  
> PERHAPS  
> focalor have to deal with his saddled feeling until he can properly understand it and hopefully forneus return it back, haha.  
> The more I write this, the more I wanna skip character build up just to write them.. fuck! But that wouldn't be fun!! I need them to be honest with their feelings first before doing it. It would feel extra good when they do that when both party know what each other wish for.  
> Sorry for the long talk here m(_ _)m
> 
> I wish kiri who read this fic a very good day and thank you as always for looking forward to it. I always wanted to talk to you and share my feeling for this two for a long time but I was extremely shy due to language barrier and uh being a non jp player. Thank you for reaching out to me.


	4. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon back! Focalor want to retire! Forneus is jealous!

“hmm”

“Hey hey!” Balam snapped focalor out of his deep thought.

“What?”

“Are you sure Solomon would be at this inn?”

“It the last one we haven’t checked yet”

They finally arrived at the island. The ship was docked at the harbor but wanting to be careful not to attract any unnecessary attention due to Solomon being pursued. Focalor decided that this time only him and balam will walk into town. The others were left to look over the ship.

Focalor leave hutgin in charge. He wished that teal man best of luck to manage those unmanageable crews.

Unlike the last island, this place was quiet not bustling with people. It seem like sailors or even pirate doesn’t come here. It would be suitable to lay low if you’re being pursued.

As they step inside the inn. It was quiet and peaceful. The person managing is an old lady. Her hair is all greyed out and wearing circle glasses.

She noticed them and introduced her humble inn.

Balam looked around and whispered focalor to deal with the lady while he went around sneaking for “stuff”. Focalor knew what he mean and nodded. He turned around to greet the old lady back. She seem very cheery.

The blonde hair make his way through the inn hallway, going through everything, making sure he doesn’t miss a spot. Solomon should be here… somewhere.. he hate that he actually miss that person. It is embarrassing for him to admit but he hoped they found Solomon here and get off this island quickly so he can cradle him in his arms and then-

His thoughts was cut short when he saw Gaap. Gaap was across the half way holding a cup of water, eyeing at him with a deadpanned face.

“you!”

“me?”

Balam pointed at gaap and gaap pointed at himself then bune came out of the room asking what’s taking gaap so long getting the water only to found the two having a stand off outside the hallway.

“yo Solomon!” the true captain laying on the bed. He look better than the last time balam saw him. He still breathing badly but he no longer coughing all the time.

“hey… how’s everyone?” Solomon voice was terribly hoarse, he hold his hands out to grab the water that gaap gotten for him. He drank it slowly.

“the usual but they wish you get back to the ship”

“ Hahaha,,, that’s great”

Solomon laughed a bit which make him cough again. Bune massaged his back gently. The young captain look back to balam with his pained face.

“I’m glad .. I leave… focalor in charge… I knew .. he can .. take care of others..”

“you really think highly of him..” balam know focalor is a good man. He really is but seeing focalor is being attracted to a mermaid irked him. DUDE IS INTO FISH!

Well he hope focalor keep his promise about not seeing that mermaid again.

What will he even do if focalor see that mermaid again? Tell others about it?

When he think about yeah it’s like the mermaid doesn’t do any harm but this is a mermaid. Many tales had been told in the sea that a lone mermaid can sunk a giant ship with it bare hands. They are creature that need to be cautious around with.

“balam”

“Yeah?”

“let’s get back to the ship”

They packed all Solomon stuff up, bune is carrying a whole bundled Solomon while balam and gaap have to carry their luggage. They head out to the inn front to find focalor having tea party with the old lady managing the inn.

“Oh”

“don’t even say a word” focalor shot a very nasty look at them, only for them to snickered and laugh at him.

Saying good bye to the innkeeper, they all headed to the harbor.

“thank you… focalor for.. being the captain in my absence..”

Focalor can see Solomon’s soft smile peering out of his cloak, the captain trusted him a lot. It worry him if he ever bring up about him quitting this crews. Would he take it properly or will he punish focalor for trying to run away from their crew? No Solomon isn’t that type of person.

Megido72 pirate captain Solomon is frustratingly too kind for his own good. Most of the crews that are onboard followed him with pure admiration and care for him. Focalor respect that. That’s very different compared to him, focalor can only make people listen to him by scolding and threatening them. He isn’t surprise if there’s some crew mates who dislike him for it.

“save your thanks for when we are onboard”

Triumph cheers can be hear when they gotten onboard. Everyone started to flock toward Solomon the moment bune step around the deck. They all missed him. They missed their real captain. 

“solomon!”

“Captain!”

“big bro!”

It was a warm welcome, focalor can’t ruin this well mood with his retirement. He’ll have stick around a bit longer it seem.

The crew decided they all should celebrate Solomon return with a grand party that is drinking liquor and eating delicious food of course. Solomon didn’t say no, he was eager to celebrate along despite his still weak body. He missed everyone by the look of it.

The party went on until midnight, focalor make sure everyone went to their cabin to rest afterwards. Leaving the non drunken crews awake for night patrol and to clean up the mess they have created on the deck area.

Focalor decided to walk around the edge of the ship, just incase he found forneus lurking around. He need to make sure no one see it and wanted to tell the mermaid to wait for his retirement so they could be together forever..

Much to his surprise. Instead of forneus he found Solomon sitting nearby the crate with a blanket all round his body. He look like a burrito.

“captain what are you doing?” focalor asked worryingly.

“oh… I am just.. looking at the stars..” Solomon sounded so weak as he isn’t fully recovered.

“I missed … this view… I spend .. to much.. sleeping..” the younger man looked up, staring at the stars shining and glimmering in the dark night sky.

“I see but you’re still unwell, you will cause others to worry again” focalor begged for Solomon to get back to his cabin for his health. The captain smile wearily, nodding understandable at him. He knew what he’s doing is wrong. That’s why he barely put a fight toward focalor. Solomon tried to stand up but he lost his balance.

As he about to fall down, focalor managed to pulled him in a tight embrace which save him from plummeting to the floor.

“Ah!” Solomon looked up to focalor with a red face.

“Sorry… sorry..” he tried to stand up on his own but failed. Focalor didn’t said a thing. He leaned over to Solomon side, securely hold the other man by his waist and lead him to his cabin to rest. This is quite an awkward moment. Unknown for Focalor, they were actually being watched when this happened.

Forneus was there.

He felt shocked.

He doesn’t know who that person focalor embraced but somewhere deep inside forneus’s cold beating heart. He feel envious, anger and betrayal.

His pirate touching someone’s else who isn’t him.

..

…

….

Forneus didn’t stopped by.

He swam away faster than he ever did.

He was angery.

He was sad.

Most importantly, he felt lonely.

He didn’t thought he felt this attached to a human man, his prey no less.

How is he supposed to eat him now?

Forneus fallen deep into the ocean floor, so deep his skin was resting on the sand. He cradle himself in his own arms wishing focalor was embracing him instead of that person. So this is jealousy.

Even though he is a mermaid. He feel like drowning.

Forneus is drowning himself in this frustrated feeling.

He wanted to be held again.

He wanted to touch focalor.

But.

Does focalor feel the same for him?

“I think I like you”

Forneus starting to remember focalor’s words from last night. Is the words forneus looking for right now is “I like you”

Is “I like you” mean the same as wanting?

Does that mean focalor actually want him?

Confusing.

CONFUSING.

He need to find him. He need to meet focalor again. He need to confirm focalor feelings for him again. Forneus can’t rest until he gets what he want.

It been 3 days since forneus last visited focalor. He wondered why?

Did forneus finally got tired of him?

Did forneus knew that balam find out about their relationship?

Or forneus was captured by something?

Focalor doesn’t know but he’s worried. Solomon is making progress on getting healthier so he thought his retirement could come closer but forneus sudden disappearance isn’t good. It’s not like focalor is connected to forneus telepathically so he doesn’t know how the mermaid is doing or where it is.

He wanted to make sure the person he love is still alive. He can’t take a heartbreak.

“Yo yo look at you being so down” balam came out of nowhere, there’s hint of mischief in this man eyes.

“Look like you’re keeping your promise about not meeting the mermaid”

Oh he’s here for that, has balam been keeping an eye on him?

“hmm” focalor doesn’t feel like talking.

“what you miss it?”

“…”

“oh by david john locker, you are having it bad for a fish” balam laughed and poked at him in teasingly manner. He wasn’t in mood for jokes.

“Oh come on there’s more fish in the sea, how about scoring on someone’s who doesn’t have a fin as a leg?” focalor’s vein popped. He had enough with this blonde. He was extremely moody already and balam had to come around talking mean stuff on forneus, this is the limit of focalor patience.

“Hey aren’t you being awfully quiet-“ before balam finished his words, a punch landed on his face.

“YOU BASTARD!” balam returned the punch. Focalor didn’t stop. He punched him back again. It soon become a brawl. Other crew began to crowd at those two when they saw the fight. It become roaring loud as some of them were betting and cheering for the men beating each other on the deck.

“STOP”

It was Solomon. He look a bit disappointed.

“why are you two fighting?” was the only thing he asked at them.

Focalor didn’t say anything, he refused. If he do say it would reveal his secret. Then he look over to balam, he didn’t say a words either. He was glad the blonde didn’t snitch on him..

“I see… put those two both in the prison jail for detention”

In the prison room, andras was told to tend to both of the men injury. Most of it were shallow bruise.

“if you two have this much energy, you two could’ve help me cleaned up the infimary!” andras slapped on focalor’s knee which make him hissed in pain. The orange head laughed and left the two alone.

“….”

“Hey”

“What?”

“That was good punch” 

Focalor scowled.

“So the mermaid and you.. are you guys a thing?”

“I don’t know..”

“what?? Then how do you know it wasn’t trying to eat you?”

“It could’ve eat me from the first time I meet it…it never did”

“Oh…”

“How many times have you meet this mermaid?” balam raised his eyebrows, questioning.

“four times…” most of it were short pleasant time for focalor, every time he is by side with forneus he can feel a moment of joy, peace and also a bit terror. How exciting.

“I guess the mermaid have a thing on you as well, if it keep coming back”

“Yeah sure.. it haven’t came for 3 days..”

“oh get a grip! If you think about it all the time, it will came back for you!”

Balam punched him on the shoulder which make him twitched.

“Are you two making up?” Solomon came in.

“Ugh! Since when are you here!?”

“just now!” he said with a huge grin on his face and opened the prison door.

“If you two already reconcile, you can come out”

“gee thanks”

“I’m not going out, I will stay here for awhile” focalor laying down, not budging to move at all.

“Balam you go first, I have something to talk with focalor” Solomon entered inside the prison room and pushed balam out.

“huh! You better not cheat on me!!”

“I WOULDN’T”

As balam scurried off to the distance, leaving the captain and the once filling in captain alone. The two stay quiet in each other presences.

“so”

“There’s nothing to talk about” focalor instantly. He knew Solomon will try to ask him why he punch balam but he isn’t going to explain anything.

“I see”

“It’s okay balam does have a punch able face” this implied that Solomon have probably punch balam a few times in the face which make him snickered.

“thanks captain for worrying but it’s really nothing..”

Solomon approach to him closer, sat next to him. The young captain touched his shoulder in assuredly manner.

“it just lately after I gotten back… you have been extremely distance..”

“Huh?”

“from that night..” that night? The night he found Solomon outside stargazing?

“no I’m not bothered by that” focalor try to assure the other man back.

“No, it’s not just me. You haven’t been joining the crews work that much. You no longer scold everyone or point my mistake as if you no longer care. Do you hate us focalor?”

Captain…

Ah…

What will focalor do in this kind of situation?

“no I don’t”

“Then why?” Solomon look like he could cry any second. He care too much for someone who is merely a crew mates.

“It’s not like I hate any of you! I was thinking of my retirement!”

“RETIREMENT?!?! SO YOU DO HATE OUR CREW??? YOU WANNA LEAVE US??” Solomon look flabbergasted.

“WHOA WHOA CHILL!!”

“I’m thinking to retire so I can start a new life and be with the person I love okay!” focalor try his best to explain without telling Solomon about forneus. His face turned bright red from confessing that.

“oh”

“yeah”

It was quiet again.

How awkward.

He didn’t expected that he would end up telling the captain about his retirement this way.

“you really love that person if you’re thinking of leaving the piracy life for them”

“I do” focalor smiled with the thought of forneus in his mind.

“I’ll give you my blessing then!” Solomon mood went instantly cheery now after he told him about his reasons. If it was this simple he could’ve said it earlier.

“thank you captain”

“when we arrived to the next island for stocks, will you leave us by then?”

“Sure… this would be my last time here..”

Solomon nodded.

“you can take time to think about it”

“thanks”

With that, focalor retirement was announced to the whole ship. Everyone was surprised but understood when they find out why. Some were crying about going to miss him shouting at them. Some were shocked that he found the love of his life. Some asked him to invite them to his wedding which he beat them up.

Despite this being a good end, focalor still worried that he doesn’t know how to contact forneus. He need to tell that mermaid about this. How much he wished to meet it again. Hopefully until they reached to the island that the crew decided to drop him onto, forneus would came to him at night again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time I updated this chapter it mean I finally done with my muet test, haha yes it is over!!!  
> Uwaaaaaa this chapter! I have hard time to write it out properly but it all end well...  
> This is the beginning of a pain ride.  
> I will write out painful things.  
> Sorry for no fokafor interactions ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ  
> I need to make them suffer now
> 
> P.s. if you stare longer you will notice the implications of solobalam


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focalor and forneus reunited

It was full moon tonight, focalor walked aimlessly around the deck. He missed it. He miss forneus so much. It been 5 days now. He hadn’t seen a single sight of that mermaid. He is extremely worried.

The ship is getting closer to it’s next stop and focalor had to bid all the crew goodbye but the thing is he’s worry if that forneus ever came back to this ship someday only to find him missing onboard…

It would be troublesome..

All this thinking is make focalor sick. He walk over to the ship’s edge in hope to see something. That thing.

There’s something!

Surprisingly!

He saw a glimpse of the glimmering purple scale he knew and love.

It’s him!

Forneus!

He come back. Focalor’s heart started beating quickly at the sight of the mermaid.

He’s extremely excited. He make sure first that no one was watching him as he slowly climb down onto the boat to get closer to forneus.

Forneus look exactly the same but there’s a hint of determination in this mermaid’s eyes. Focalor didn’t noticed that, he was too happy to see forneus again.

“ **you**!” Focalor grabbed forneus by his shoulder, he hold him closely for a tight and warm embrace. The mermaid eagerly returned the hug as if it was anticipating for it. Focalor pushed forneus back to look at it in the eyes. He had an extremely serious look.

“where have you been!?” he asked worryingly, he doesn’t care if he sound too loud.

Forneus didn’t answer him, instead he puffed his cheeks like a puffer fish with his hand crossing over his chest.

How cute..

If only it fit at the moment..

“look I don’t understand what you are trying to say if you act like that!?”

“mummmumu” Forneus squeezed both of focalor’s cheeks and leaned in close to his face for a kiss. It was rough and quick.

“ **FOCALOR** ”

“yes???”

“ **IS** ”

“ **MINE** ”

The mermaid exclaimed. Focalor’s eyes went wide, his cheeks began to have hint of red.

How bold!

Does this mean his feeling is returned?

Their feelings are mutual???

“Uh” focalor felt himself being pushed down, forneus had him pinned with his huge tail. It’s heavy. The mermaid look at him with a mischievous face.

“huh?”

His shirt was torn apart by forneus. He stare at awe the sheer power of this mermaid is terrifying.

Wait what’s it trying to do!?!

Focalor twitched when he feel something cold and slippery teasing his nipples. His tongue. Forneus’s tongue.

The mermaid make his work quick, one nipple being teased with the tongue while the other get pinched by his long nail until it turned red.

Wait… **WAIT**.. **HE** **CAN’T** **LET** **FORNEUS** **DO** **HIM** **HERE**!

Focalor gathered all his strength to hit forneus on his head to stop him. The mermaid stopped.

“mummmu?!?”

“what are you thinking!?!? we can’t do it on a tiny boat!?!” he scold it.

“No **do** **it**?” forneus look at focalor sadly with teary eyes.

Did this mermaid went gone for 5 days to learn perverter things!?

“no”

“Oh” hey isn’t that such a meek and sad reply. It make him bad for saying that.

“I have something to tell you… we can **do** it later…Okay?” he said the last word quietly but forneus pick it up very easily as it’s ear perked up at the word “do it”

It nodded at focalor to continue he’s important talk.

“I’m thinking of quiting this crew”

It look at him surprise.

“I thought of living somewhere nearby the sea to be with you…”

Ah this embarrassing…

Forneus look at him with a bright smile. It went instantly to hug him happily.

“Focalor!!” it said his name excitedly. Focalor run his hands through forneus hair. It’s a relief he managed to talk this out with forneus.. they can be together finally.

“You see this ship will drop me on the next island.. so can you wait me over there?”

It nodded eagerly and mouthed yes at him. Focalor give forneus’s a headpat and a kiss.

“Well I should get back to the ship before someone else see..” he look at forneus one last time.

“Promise me .. we see each other again, okay?”

“promise!”

As forneus swam off, focalor climbed up back to the ship. He realized how cold it was then he noticed that he was shirtless thanks to forneus…

That mermaid…

By the time the ship finally docked at the harbor. It was afternoon, everyone was at the edge of the ship waving good bye to focalor. They shouted “have a happy new life!” “make your lover happy” and more. Solomon’s smile was full of joy and sadness to see him go. There’s hadn’t been any of crew left before, it was his first time dealing this. It something captain will have to accept.

The town nearby the harbor was small, everyone look a bit frightened at the sight of focalor. He can understand. He was after all a stranger here. He asked few townspeople where the mayor house is located so he could talk about staying here. The mayor’s house was around the plaza area, the heart of the town.

When focalor arrived he was greeted by a small, mellowed old man who like he’s in his mid 50s. He invited focalor to sit down in his office.

“oh you’re once a pirate and deciding to live our small town?” the mayor asked as he continued to sip on his tea.

Focalor nodded. He know pirates have not very good rumor around them and people in a small town like this might be afraid of him for it.

“Well Mr focalor I can tell in your eyes, you wish to start a new life… I can allow you to stay here in our humble town but you will managing the light house far east coast of here” the mayor stand up, he went nearby the window of his office. He pointed the direction of the east. Focalor see from afar an old shabby lighthouse.

“I will be living there for free?” the brunette cocked his eyebrows surprised.

“Yes, you merely need to tend the lighthouse there! I’ll have one of my son lead you there” the mayor called his son out, a young a looking came to the office. He had a black hair and blue eyes.

“hey pops, you need anything?” the man asked.

“sonny this man will be our new lighthouse keeper Please guide him to the lighthouse by today” the mayor instructed. Sonny nod in understanding then looked over to focalor with smile.

“Alright sir let’s be on our way”

The two walk into a town streets. Sonny eagerly told focalor all the places and even the history of the town itself. Focalor didn’t say a word as he let himself entranced by the calm vibe of this homely town. The townspeople were mostly minding their own business but some of them at waved and greeted them when they pass by. There's weren't that many people to begin with so that's probably why everyone here treat each other as if close family ..

“this is a nice town” he blurted it out. Sonny look at him cheerfully with a smile.

“I know right!”

The lighthouse was far away from town. So focalor feel grateful that he wouldn’t get caught seeing with forneus easily this time. The two entered inside the lighthouse. It was dusty and old. The bottom of the lighthouse, the living room supposedly have a lot of webs around. They went up to the upper level, there was an unused bed, nightstand next to it and the lantern pane area wasn’t messy as the bottom level.. maybe some of the mayor's sons came take care of the lighthouse? Focalor wonder…

“sorry Mr focalor, I would love to stay around and help you clean up” sonny apologize regrettably, since it was already evening and he had to be home before night fall.

“No you already showed me around the town and even the lighthouse, you’ve done a lot” he assured the young man. He watched him walked off and waved at him from the upper level window.

There’s goes sonny.

Focalor turned around to begin his cleaning of the lighthouse process. It was extremely tedious thing to do, it took him almost whole night to finish it. He was extremely tired. As focalor about to pass for the day he heard a voice. A familiar wailing voice.

Forneus?

Despite being tired, focalor managed to find some strength to go out. Nearby the sea coast he saw him. He saw forneus sitting on the rock. He ran toward the beach area.

Under the hiding moon, forneus’s right hand is a top of it’s chest, the other hand is holding out as if reaching out for something. He was singing.. no it was more like he was calling out for Focalor.

Beautiful. The sight itself was beautiful since it was just for him. For focalor only.

Forneus noticed focalor, it jumped back into the water and swam closer to the beach area so it could get meet focalor. When it did. It tackled it’s whole body onto focalor causing the brunette to fall down flat on the sandy beach.

“Ouh!” forneus giggled at the noise focalor made.

“hey you can’t just do that..” he was really tired but he couldn’t find the mean to scold forneus. It was probably excited to see him again. Now it’s really just the two of them. He couldn’t be more happier.

Forneus leaned in for a kiss, it was surprisingly gentle compare to how he had done in the past. It make focalor to lean into the kiss as well. This gentle kiss changed quickly to a hot mess when forneus let in his tongue inside of his mouth again.

Focalor moaned when he feel the long tongue tangled around his. As it let go of focalor’s mouth, a trail of saliva drip out of it.

“Ah…” his face is reddening thanks to this mermaid deep kissing technique.

“where do you learn to do something like that?” forneus tilted his head innocently. This make focalor a bit mad, pushed it down to pin it. The table is now turn. Focalor is now on top of forneus, the mermaid didn’t look bashful instead it look at focalor in excitement?

“Focalor? Touch? Touch?” it asked. It took one of focalor hand, guiding it to touch his body. He had never had the opportunity to look at the mermaid body carefully before. Now that he is seeing it in a better view…

He gulped.. at the sight of it.

His hands brushes around forneus’s scales, it was smooth.. he feel his hands on forneus upper body. He trailed it up toward the mermaid face. The two blue eyes staring at him eagerly for of his touch. Focalor can feel his whole body tingled in a heat of excitement. Is it because of forneus... or is he feeling extremely turned on right now?

This is going to be a long night for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please have this fokafor interactions until I decide to make everyone suffer...  
> I was having a hard time to wrote this chapter. It end up shorter than I expected it to be but I'll make the next one longer!
> 
> The next will have the main villain of this fic making its appearance, tune in next time.


	6. Living together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fokafor interactions A LOT

It been a few weeks since focalor decided to settled in a small town of a nowhere island with the mermaid named forneus. He is currently the caretaker of the lighthouse. The townspeople used to be cold to him when he arrived but they gradually began to warm up to him thanks to the mayor’s son.

Sonny was like the town’s favorite child. Everyone accepted focalor as one of them due to sonny friendly behavior to him.

Living in this town is surprisingly nice. It small, cozy and humble. A place where you would like to rest forever.

How is his relationship with forneus?

Well he could safely say that they are akin to lover now.

Focalor would love to take his relationship with forneus slowly since information about mermaid are pretty scared and most of them are myth. He doesn’t want to accidentally hurt his beloved.

He was walking down the market street when he was called out by the fruit stall seller. An old plump lady, her face full of wrinkle, her aged gray hair is covered by a red scarf tied around to her neck. Her smile is warm.

“Oh focalor, coming from the wet market are you” she asked there’s no hint of suspicion, it was a genuine question of his well behavior.

“yeah I thought of making fish for dinner tonight” since this is a town that is nearby the harbor, most people here mainly eat fish than beef. Animal such as sheep and cow does exist but they can be a bit expansive.

“I see” she smiled again and handed a basket full of red apples. Focalor stared at her action weirdly.

“few weeks ago, you bought a lot of apples from me which helped me through last week.. so take it as a gift of appreciation” she said. Not accepting the gift would be bad. He took the basket from her, he properly thanked her for it as well.

The town itself is small. So the townspeople sometimes treat each other like family. Everything can be easily pass off to everyone here. Rumors and gossiping.

As he pass through the alley way area to the beach, he saw a group of children. One of the child noticed him told the others of his approach. All the kids ran away when they saw him.

It seem he isn’t liked by children here… focalor wondered why… but that really doesn’t matter .. hopefully

By the time he returned to the lighthouse, the sky have been bathed by the orange light. The sun goes down.

He walked upstairs to his room area, he was greeted by the sight of forneus drenching in the tub he made for him.

A long story short, forneus the mermaid somehow or magically was able to uh transform his tail, that long heavy fish tail into a human legs. When asked why now he does it, forneus never answered. Even though he might have human legs, it was a webbed feet, his body still have scale all over. What shocked focalor the most when he saw forneus’s translucent dick. Well the mermaid was definitely wasn’t a woman to begin with it just.. he wasn’t expecting to see the other man dick bouncy around in front of him shamelessly.

Surprisingly enough forneus was quite an exhibitionist, he refused the thought of wearing any clothes when he walked around with his legs. He really disliked the idea of being restricted by clothes probably because he lived his life without it for so long or he just ignorant of human concept of nakedness.

Back to forneus who’s laying inside his tub. Even if he can move around on land, his body still need to maintain a amount of moistness. As he can be easily dried like a fish out of water. Focalor approached to him, the mermaid was happy to welcome him home as he always do. He pulled him into a embrace and pat the back of his back with assurance.

“welcome back”

“I’m back”

The two ate dinner quietly, enjoying each other presences. Focalor learned that mermaid can eat fish and fruits, assuming that they are also an omnivore like human are. He watched forneus next to him gobbling up the fish he steamed very quickly.

“Is it good?” focalor asked, running his hand through forneus’s blond hair gently.

“very good!” the mermaid is picking up words very quickly. He’s adapting very fast. Focalor might have to forced forneus to dress up and let him see the town.. they could have a date like that.. what a cute thought.

“is focalor thinking something nice?” forneus titled his head, leaning close to focalor face to see his expression.

“I thought of bringing you to the town” it wasn’t good of him to keep forneus locked inside the lighthouse. Well there’s time when the mermaid would go out for a swim at the beach but he wanted forneus to see the human world. A world that is different than what he used to.

Forneus face lighted up at the word “out” 

“really? Out?” he asked in excitingly manner.

“but you need to wear clothes”

When he heard the word “clothes” his excitement drained out, his cheeks puffed in disappointment.

“Why???”

“human don’t walk around naked like you”

“But focalor sleep with me naked”

“THAT’S DIFFERENT”

He doesn’t know how to explain that what he and forneus does are considered an intimated skinship. Well they are lovers to begin with… there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Well he can just go with the usual excuse.

“Do you want people to find out you’re a mermaid?” with that it make forneus understand why focalor against him walking in town naked.

“fine” he said dejectedly.

The mermaid hold his arms out, asking to be carried. He’s acting like a child tonight. Focalor pulled him up into a princess carry. He was a bit wet from drenching in the tub but focalor make sure to wipe him dry before placing him on their bed. Forneus didn’t let go of him. He cling onto him like his life depended on it.

As the two settled down on the bed, focalor kissed forneus on the forehead and watched the blonde who seem satisfied with his actions fall asleep soundly. With that, he also went to lala land as well.

It was definitely a weird sight to see forneus all dressed up, focalor and forneus are about the same height so he thought that letting the mermaid wearing his clothes would fit him. Well it kinda did just, his shirt is a bit big for the blond lanky figure. He make sure to tuck the extra fabric into the pants and have forneus wear a scarf around his head, an attempt to hide his gill and his frilly ears.

Forneus in front focalor right now, look just like a normal human. No sight of his scales, tails or even his gill to see now they all hidden up. The mermaid voiced a bit of discomfort of the clothes but he had to bear with it if he want to head out to the town with focalor.

“Come” he reached for forneus’s gloved hand and the two headed out together. He can see the giddiness inside those blue eyes.

The sight of forneus next to focalor cause everyone to stare everytime they passed by. It was no doubt they were going to attract attention for it but he couldn’t help but smile at forneus who was marveling everything he is seeing right now.

To forneus a mermaid who lived his whole world inside the ocean for who know how long alone, being brought into the human world is exciting. He is definitely out his old shell.

The lady from the fruit stall greeted them. She looked at focalor knowingly.

“my, you finally decided to show us your lover” she smiled happily as if focalor have finally open up his biggest secret to the town.

This make focalor face turned bright red.

Wait..

WAIT!

WAIT!!! WAS HE VERY OPEN ABOUT IT??

“it’s cause focalor always buy food enough for two people and always goes home around afternoon as if someone is waiting you at home” the lady explained as she watched focalor digesting the information. So it was that obvious. If the apple lady knew of it then…

The way she smile at focalor’s sweating face mean yes.

EVERYONE IN THE TOWN KNEW ABOUT IT AS WELL.

But it was nice.. they never like forced him to tell about his “lover”. They waited for him to be comfortable with it but still it was embarrassing for him.

“would you like an apple um-“ she offered a red apple to forneus who instantly took it.

“forneus!” he replied after he took a bite on the juicy fruit he received.

“Your lover is very beautiful”

“Ah.. thank you”

After that people began to flock over at them, everyone wanted as at least to look at focalor’s beautiful “lover”. Forneus didn’t understand the ruckus, he become a bit agitated and hid behind focalor’s back.

“what’s wrong?”

“water…” forneus replied weakly. It wasn’t too hot today but forneus was still a mermaid, a creature that originate from the sea. He needed water to keep him moisturized. Focalor leaded the blond to the nearby café for a drink.

Focalor ordered coffee while forneus..he just wanted plain ol’ water. He drink it in a blink of an eye and ordered for more of it. The waitress seem eager to fulfill his request. Even inside the café, they still attract attention. Focalor can feel the stare and muttering aiming at him.

“ a male lover…”

“Is he a pirate too?”

“A beauty..”

They didn’t stayed long, he make sure forneus was satisfied with his drink and left. When he tried to pay, café owner said it was free for forneus since he only asked for water..

“Well I heard rumors that you have a lover but I didn’t think it was real” focalor end up meeting the mayor. The mayor was at the plaza bench feeding the bird with breadcrumbs. He massaged his bread while he watched forneus took over his bird feeding activity.

“is it that surprising?”

Focalor really don’t know whatever goes inside those townspeople mind.

“well you seen quite unapproachable when you first arrived here.. but when you talk it isn’t so bad” he furrowed his brows at the “unapproachable” he remembered the crews said the same to him sometimes. Well it really can’t be helped.

“I assumed you are getting customed to our town?” the mayor asked there’s a hint of proudness in his voice.

“Well it’s a peaceful place and everyone here is nice” he said it with no hesitation. It is indeed like what he said. He is having a great time living here right now. He doesn’t need to deal with the crews giving him headache, no more shouting and most importantly, he’s together with forneus.

“focalor!” he glanced over to his caller, forneus who was feeding the birds was waving at him happily before coming over to them.

“well I guess I should be going then. It was nice meeting you both” the mayor excuse himself.

“have a nice date”

“Bye bye”

They arrived back to the lighthouse a bit late than planned. Both of them were exhausted from walking around but forneus forced focalor to take a dip in the tub with him. Now he is scrubbing the back of this mermaid.

His fingers traced those scales on his back. Those purple scales glimmering beautiful under his fingertips. As he keep on, he traced up to the nape of forneus’s neck. It was quite alluring to stare at. Focalor kissed it gently before he start sucking on it.

The water in the tub suddenly splash all over the places due to forneus sudden yelp. He was quite sensitive there after all.

“Focalor mmm…” he keep on sucking at the same spot which earn him more wet noises from forneus, he feel the mermaid’s arms guiding his to his front. He wanted focalor to touch him.

Forneus body is always cold but his growing member is definitely not. He is hot and hard. Focalor hold it’s shaft, using only his thumb to tease the tip of it. “hmm hm!” forneus’s moaned this make him continue to do more and more. He felt forneus’s became even more warmer than usual. He is coming.

“ah” the blond indeed spurted out his semen inside the tub, his seed were all over the place but it doesn’t end here. Focalor hasn’t come yet.

Forneus turned around to see focalor’s front. Those grayish blue eyes hold nothing but lust at him. The only thing want to do on him was to devour him. It what forneus want. He want to be eaten up by this man. He who was a hunter become a prey.

“Focalor… here ..” as ever the guiding hand, the blond bring both his hand stretching out his hole for focalor to look at. His leg are open wide. Even though he is a prey right now he was still a hunter, he is luring focalor to him to be eaten by him as well.

The brunette brought his two fingers inside forneus’s. It entered easily in, he scissored inside making sure the other is well prepared for a bigger one.

“Hng” as focalor pulled out his fingers, the mermaid couldn’t help but to puff at the sudden emptiness inside of him but that was only for a mere second when he feel something big teasing his hole.

“It’s big!” forneus exclaimed as he feel focalor’s huge dick entering inside of him.

“You alright” focalor grunted, despite the preparation forneus was still tight. He waited a bit, letting the hole molded into his shape. He moved slowly. He asked forneus if he feel any pain which the blond shook his head. He seem eager to take him in.

“Foca deeper” forneus slurred out. He at the point where he only feeling good, all the pain just become pleasure to forneus. His legs clung onto focalor waist. He wanted him to pound him harder.

“Hn hm hmg!!” focalor can feel forneus tightened up again. Is he cumming again? The blond arms went up from his neck to his cheeks. He look at forneus under him. Those disheveled blond hair, teary blue eyes, his mouth hanged open and his breathing heavily.

“focalor”

Ah this bad.

He rammed harder inside the blond, forneus become more excited by it. His toes curled, his back arched and his whole body is tingling right now.

He is coming.

“ah focalor” forneus called out.

“Forneus” to which focalor replied back in a growl.

It was then everything turned white, forneus’s could feel something hot leaking out of him, he felt his inside is empty after focalor pulled out. He wasn’t exactly satisfied yet it seem…

His fingers trailed over focalor’s limped dick. Those blue eyes looked over the tired man sensually but it was stopped. Focalor might have initiated them to do this but he’s the one that getting eaten up. Truly a mermaid behavior.

“No”

“But-“

“no I have work tomorrow, we should get cleaned up”

He was rejected, frustrating at it is when focalor say no it mean no. The two cleaned up and went to bed. They slept without care of the world.

Unknown to them their life peaceful will come to end.

“one of solomon’s crew member was mentioned to be residing in this island, captain”

“Are you sure about this information?” a blond hair man with it too colored red questioned. He was tall, dressed in all black.

“this information is 100% true captain”

The mysterious blond smile in satisfaction, those red eyes is full of evil as he gazed over to a bounty poster of solomon.

“Soon those rings of your will belong to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "where is the angsty chapter!?!?"  
> Chill, the big bad boss finally here so next chapter will be sad and pain one..  
> I wanted to like write fokafor to have fun times at least until I make them suffer.  
> ALSO UHHHHHHH WRITING THE HORNY PART MAKE ME UUUUUUUUHHHH HOW DOES PEOPLE WRITE FUCKING WITHOUT FEELING EMBARRASS?!?  
> but thank you for reading as always 🙏


End file.
